Australia (Bob Hawke)
Australia led by Bob Hawke is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies and senshidenshi. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Australia' For most of its history, the land known as "Australia" has been inhabited by various Aboriginal peoples, who were isolated from the rest of the world. Upon the European discovery of this vast landmass in 1606, many countries tried to take portions of it. Eventually, the British took the entire island of Australia, turning it into one of their most prosperous - and largest - colonies. Due to the vast amount of available land, the British Empire sent convicts to the territory, as a way of keeping the British Isles crime-free. Eventually, in 1901, Australia got its first Prime Minister, and eventually independence from Great Britain. As a newly-formed nation, Australia joined the First and Second World Wars, helping to put its place on the world map. Today, Australia is one of the most visited tourist destinations in the world, as well as having strong economic and political links with other countries. 'Bob Hawke' Australia was seen as a "bloody comfy country" in a stablizing geopolitical landscape when Rhodes scholar (and world record holder for beer drinking) Bob Hawke came to power. Under Bob Hawke, the Australian Labor Party won four elections in a row, thus making him the most electorally successful Labor Leader in history. During his first term in office, Hawke gained the highest popularity rating of any Prime Minister since the introduction of public opinion polls. After a decade as ACTU President, Hawke announced his intention to enter politics, and was immediately elected to the House of Representatives. Hawke believed in government by consensus and managed with considerable success to establish agreement between business and the unions in the pursuit of economic growth. The Hawke Government created Medicare and Landcare, brokered the Prices and Incomes Accord, formed APEC, floated the Australian dollar, deregulated the financial sector, introduced the Family Assistance Scheme, announced "Advance Australia Fair" as the official national anthem and initiated superannuation pension schemes for all workers. 'Dawn of Man' Salutations to you, Bob Hawke, 23rd Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Australia! After achieving office through a landslide victory over the incumbent Liberal government, you used your support and authority within the Labor party to introduce sweeping policy changes that would affect the course of Australia's society and economy to make it a true player on the world stage, and whose influence can still be felt today. Your government was also known for its reforms in the areas of health and welfare, including the reintroduction of the Medicare public health service, and your heavy interaction with the citizens of your country cemented your place as one of the most popular leaders in Australia's history. Prime Minister Hawke, Australia again needs the guidance of a leader that will provide it with prosperity and reform. Will you be able to make the Land Down Under become part of the global playing field once more? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Australia, a comfy bloody country! I'm Bob Hawke, and I'm the big PM around here. Nice to meet ya! Introduction: On behalf of all Australia, I welcome you- ah, forget it. G'day mate, I'm Bob. Defeat: I used to think there was not a bum among us up on the world stage! You've changed that. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Construct a New Parliament House Our old Parliament was meant to be temporary, and now it's running out of space for our national debates! We should build a new one as soon as possible! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Australia * Must have researched Banking * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrates * {1_Cost} Gold Rewards: * +2 Culture from Constabularies and the Palace * A Great Engineer appears near the Capital Kirribilli Agreement The people have apparently decided you're too "tired" to continue leading our country, and want you to step down in favour of your deputy, Paul Keating. While this surely isn't ideal for you, his skill in economics COULD be very useful... Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Australia * Must have entered the Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * Merchant Specialists generate an additional +1 Gold * A Great Merchant appears near the Capital 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now singing songs about yeast-based spreads and demanding I step down in favour of a high-school dropout! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''Senshidenshi'': Design, Code, Art, Text *''TPangolin: ''Design, Art, Text *''Typhlomence: ''Code, Text *''LeeS: ''Code Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:All Civilizations Category:Australia Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Senshidenshi